


Trials

by byunkim0421



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Memories, Multi, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunkim0421/pseuds/byunkim0421
Summary: Baekhyun's a sought after lawyer in Seoul. He wasn't the top of his class but his mouth persuaded more judges than the next guy. But he's turned down the best cases for one person and his only reason: Kim Jongdae, his favourite client.





	Trials

Ship: BaekChen, midly ChanSoo

Summary: Jongdae's on his 7th divorce and needs to break it off immediately. He's friends with two of the most reliable lawyers in the area. The problem was this divorce was trickier than the first six.

* * *

 

It’s half past noon. The coffee shop’s nearly empty but everything seemed to be a little too loud. The coffee grinder’s working too hard. The blender’s making too much noise. Even the music seemed to be a little too happy inside a cozy place.

 

Jongdae tapped his finger on the side of the coffee mug, staring at his half-empty cold Americano. It wasn’t particularly cold outside but he wore a beanie until his ears. Everything felt too cold in his world since the recent events in his life.

 

The door opened with a sound of a tiny bell. He relaxed slightly even if there was more noise. It was a familiar noise, one he welcomed the most. A hand squeezed his shoulder so he looked up.

 

“You’re late, and don’t look at me like that.” Jongdae scoffed, pushing the other lightly. Baekhyun pushed him to the booth, forcing his butt to sit beside Jongdae. The other moved, knowing his best friend hated sitting across people unless it was business.

 

“How am I supposed to react? We’ve been here too many times, Dae.” Baekhyun placed his backpack on his lap, rummaging through several papers. Jongdae looked at the tattered backpack then Baekhyun’s sharp suit and gelled black hair. He really couldn’t understand how he turned out to be lawyer. Of all people, the goofball ended up as the bar exam’s top 4th placer. Now he’s one of the most sought after lawyers in the district but always declined big cases. Why? The person next to him was to blame.

 

“It’s the same thing, right?” Baekhyun spoke sternly, his professional demeanour taking over. Jongdae nodded, eyes focused on his drink again. “7th divorce,” Baekhyun’s voice came out as a sympathetic whisper.

 

“Is—is it my fault?” Jongdae didn’t cry. He never did no matter how painful things were. This one, however, was different. Baekhyun couldn’t look at him. Showing emotions seemed too personal. They may be best friends but Jongdae didn’t call him to hang out. He’s here to defend him…for the 7th time…for his 7th divorce.

 

Baekhyun sighed and reached for Jongdae’s chin so he could rest his head on his shoulder. The barista knew them. She’s seen them together too many times and even asked both of them if they were finally dating. Both of them said no…in different ways.

 

They parted ways after discussing the same grounds for divorce, Jongdae memorising them like the back of his hand. Baekhyun gave him a squeeze on the shoulder again before Jongdae walked the opposite direction.

 

Once he rounded the corner, Baekhyun ran back inside the coffee shop, panic in his eyes as he faced the barista. “Still an idiot,” Seulgi quipped, handing him his usual order.

 

“Always for Jongdae,” Baekhyun groaned, shoulders hunched forward as he tucked himself behind the counter to rest his tired frame on Seulgi.

 

“Why won’t you just tell him? You could’ve spared him the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th divorce.” She rubbed his back. Baekhyun groaned to her shoulder. “You’re being quite cruel to yourself, Baekhyun, and Jongdae. How long can you defend him like this?” She’s genuinely worried.

 

“As long as he needs me to.” The determination in his voice made her flush. She would be lying if she said he didn’t affect her. Baekhyun’s a good-looking guy with a very warm personality. Every girl, and some guys, that had seen him in this coffee shop may have gasped once or twice. The only person that didn’t was the one he wanted the most; his newly divorced (again) best friend Jongdae.

* * *

 

Baekhyun entered his shared apartment with his co-worker and one of Jongdae’s ex-husbands, Kyungsoo. It’s a complicated setup but their marriage was a joke. The papers, however, were real. They were scammed. A long story but one that they laughed about now.

 

“How’s he holding up?” Kyungsoo mumbled while he made dinner. Baekhyun flopped on the sofa, arm over his eyes.

 

“Wish it was as easy as your case with him. That Minseok’s really tough on him.” Baekhyun’s bitterness made Kyungsoo smile. His friend’s growing some balls, he thought. “Guess who’s the twink’s lawyer.” He didn’t give Kyungsoo a chance to guess. “Ex-husband #5! Kim Junmyeon!”

 

“Now you’re really in trouble.” Kyungsoo smirked. Kim Junmyeon was the bar exam’s 3rd placer, the one who was better than Baekhyun by 0.02%.

 

“Two of his ex-husbands fighting for his money and properties. Disgusting.” Baekhyun opened a beer from the fridge while he loosened his tie.

 

“Don’t you think they marry Jongdae because of those? His properties, his money, his name?” Kyungsoo might have a point.

 

“I’ve told him that. But once someone touches his arms, he’s got a ring ready.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

 

“Have you touched his arms?” Kyungsoo teased. Baekhyun had the bottle mid-air then shook his head. “Huh, maybe you need to. I’m sick of you whining and groaning about his marriages and breakups. Everyone knows you love him the most, Baekhyun. Isn’t that why ex-husband #2 and #6 left?”

 

“Everyone except him. I’m just his best friend, always his best man. I’m actually jealous of you, Soo. At least you got to say you were married to him.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded sympathetically. “One I wished I spared him from,”

 

“We both wish we spared him from many things, Kyungsoo. I’m disappearing!” Baekhyun waved while he dragged his body to his room, backpack and beer in hand. The leather from his backpack left shedding on the floor already. Kyungsoo felt bad for Baekhyun the most. He had to stand for and with Jongdae no matter the circumstances. He stood at every proposal, at every wedding, until every divorce trial. And each moment, his heart’s breaking.

 

“Hi, do you have a minute?” Kyungsoo mumbled on the phone while he turned the lights off in their apartment.

 

“Uh, sure. Why, is Baekhyun alright?” Jongdae answered, concern laced in his voice.

 

“He’s…struggling.”

* * *

A few weeks passed and Baekhyun’s been cooped in his room, studying all possible excuses to make Jongdae win. He did it for the past six divorce trials so he could do it one more time, for the last time. He’s kept a list of previous cases and thought of how to use them.

 

_Divorce #1: Zhang Yixing was a quick case. They settled for irreconcilable differences after two months of marriage. It was a mutual decision. They didn’t want anything from each other after that. They haven’t talked since then, like they never happened._

_Divorce #2: Oh Sehun was a meantime thing, a month. They were a media play. A social contract for their family businesses to be broken off after a month. They didn’t want anything from each other but still remained friends. It was just part of their job description as sons of business people. Never really got intimate._

_Divorce #3: Do Kyungsoo was a scam, lasted three days. They were drunk in Vegas and thought it was the stall by the street for marriage. They ended up signing a real contract but easily broken off. They settled it as a funny memory._

_Divorce #4: Kim Jongin, oh he loved Jongin for a year and a half. Jongdae thought it was love until Jongin cheated on him. Repeatedly. That was an automatic win for Baekhyun. Jongin’s still in an restraining order after everything. Jongdae could be mean when he wanted to._

_Divorce #5: Kim Junmyeon was Jongdae’s biggest challenge. They were married for about almost seven months because he was blackmailed. A pure faced man always had secrets. Junmyeon was an example. He found out Jongdae’s rich and wanted his shares more than the person himself. Jongdae should’ve seen it coming but he’s in love. Baekhyun had to fight his way through, lawyer vs lawyer, lover vs fake lover. When Baekhyun and Jongdae won, Junmyeon made it his mission to destroy Jongdae at all costs. But Baekhyun had him well-protected._

_Divorce #6: Park Chanyeol was easy after four months of marriage. He called it off because he simply didn’t fit the lifestyle placed on Jongdae. He loved him so much, but maybe he loved himself more. Jongdae felt that too, so it was easy to let him go._

_Now Divorce #7: Kim Minseok. Baekhyun thought his chances were over. These two loved each other. A lot. For 3 years. The longest marriage Jongdae had. They even planned on adopting. They went that far. Until one day, Minseok came home with divorce papers. His reasons were unclear, which was why it was so hard for Baekhyun to figure out._

 

A knock on his door woke him up but he went back to sleep on the floor. A light kick on his side made him groan. He heard shuffling around the room then some weight over his torso. He woke up to see Jongdae straddling him, his kitten lips curled upwards.

 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun groaned, opening one eye to see the intruder.

 

“I’m not sure, but you have to wake up. I want to move on. You’re going to help me.” Jongdae blinked so purely, Baekhyun sat up slowly until they’re face to face. He simply nodded, unsure of what to think of. It’s one of those hopeful days for Jongdae, Baekhyun thought. “Hurry up,” Jongdae ruffled his greasy hair and got off him.

 

Baekhyun finished bathing only to see Jongdae and Kyungsoo chatting in the kitchen. He changed fast and went out with his tattered backpack. Jongdae stood up and hugged Kyungsoo. Baekhyun wondered what was that for but the two didn’t even look at his direction anymore.

 

Baekhyun carried the pages he hasn’t read about the case so he could study in the car. Jongdae’s chauffeur recognised him immediately upon arriving. “Baekhyun, long time no see!” he greeted with a bow.

 

“It’s been a while, yes. Has he been crying?” Baekhyun asked. Jongdae was busy signing the log book of the building Baekhyun lived in.

 

“A few weeks ago yes. The first trial’s coming up, right?” He worried.

 

“Let’s hope it will be the only one.” Baekhyun sighed. Jongdae pulled him by the sleeve and pushed him in the car.

 

To his surprise, they stopped at another building. It was familiar but felt distant. Jongdae pulled him out of the car and giddily inside the lobby. They waited for the last passenger to get off the elevator before Jongdae pressed several buttons; his passkey for his unit. The doors opened, making Jongdae sigh…contentedly.

 

They walked in the almost empty penthouse unit, taking in the Seoul skyline and Han River in front of their eyes. This place was really empty. It only had a sofa and a lamp facing the floor to ceiling windows. The kitchen had a stove, a refrigerator, and a microwave, that’s it. There was a bedroom but it looked empty too; just a bed and a closet. There was a bathroom and a staircase but Jongdae didn’t seem like he stayed here a lot.

 

“I didn’t know you had something like this.” Baekhyun looked around in awe. It was minimal but pretty.

 

“I didn’t. Found its deed two days ago under all the properties. Deciding on what to offer Minseok, you know.” Jongdae answered from his room. “Thought it would be nice to visit and redecorate.”

 

Baekhyun stood awkwardly at the centre of the white penthouse unit, waiting for Jongdae to direct him. Where was Jongdae? Inside a room just past the kitchen; the bedroom. He’s changed into pyjamas, carrying another pair for Baekhyun. He got changed and joined Jongdae by the lone sofa afterwards. They ate trashy takeout while watching the sun set. No words were exchanged for a full hour.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae began. “It must be hard being my friend.”

 

“It’s no big deal. It keeps me busy.” Baekhyun smiled genuinely. Jongdae copied his expression. “We’ve been friends since middle school so,”

 

“Kyungsoo told me you’re struggling this time, with my case. It feels like they’re ganging up on me, right? How can you defend me from that?” Jongdae smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Baekhyun shifted on the sofa, thinking well.

 

“I can find a way.” Baekhyun shrugged, chewing loudly.

 

“I wish you would stop saying yes to me.”

 

It caught Baekhyun off guard. Jongdae shook his head, eyes focused on the sunset. His calm smile faded. “I wish you would just take every case that would catapult you to the big leagues than take my dumb cases. Kyungsoo can handle these, you know. Yet you still prefer to take mine. Why, Baekhyun? It’s my 7th divorce. Aren’t you tired? I know I am. I’m not gonna marry anyone anymore. I’m giving everything to Minseok.”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he heard. Jongdae was giving up just like that. How bad did this last one break him? Jongdae looked at his hands, at his wedding ring.

 

“I was lucky with Yixing, Sehun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo. They never gave me a hard time with all these. They said I wouldn’t be happy if we kept pushing what already started wrong. Jongin was the easiest, he cheated on me. Junmyeon was a tough one but I have no regrets. I’m glad that ended. But Minseok,” Jongdae swallowed a thick lump in his throat. “You know how much I love him, Baek. I’ve given everything I could.”

 

“Just not all your inheritance,” Baekhyun scoffed.

 

“We’re still using that reason? Fuck Baekhyun, I told you he’s not like that!” Jongdae screamed.

 

“What am I supposed to think? He married you because he loved you? I’ve seen him ask you for more things than ask for your time to spend with him.” Baekhyun sounded tired.

 

“We spend a good amount of time together, Baekhyun. We go on dates and travel all the time.” Jongdae defended.

 

“What’s his favourite movie?” Baekhyun crossed his arms.

 

“Same as mine,”

 

“Favourite picnic snack?”

 

“Same as mine,” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, doubtful.

 

“Favourite musical? Wait, don’t say it. I can guess. You’re gonna say,”

 

“Same as mine!” They said together.

 

“Fucking marvelous, Jongdae! You’re married to someone for three fucking years and don’t know these things? He can win simply by that.” Baekhyun didn’t like the thought at all. He hated losing.

 

“Well at least he doesn’t like trashy movies like that Kate Upton and Cameron Diaz movie or strawberries or In The Heights.” Jongdae pouted, crossing his arms too.

 

“You like In The Heights too, remember?” Baekhyun mumbled nonchalantly.

 

“Oh yeah. Anyway, you get the point.” Jongdae waved a dismissive hand. And no, Baekhyun didn’t get the point at all. All he got was Jongdae knowing the things he liked.

 

“Why do you think he’s using Junmyeon? You really think they know each other? And all the lawyers in the city, it had to be your ex-husband that wanted 80% of your shared properties.” Baekhyun shared a little from his research. “He called me, by the way, his proposal raised to 70%. Guess that doesn’t matter since you’re giving him everything. What do you need me for?” Baekhyun shrugged. On the surface, he looked so calm but deep down, he wanted to punch Jongdae. Maybe even push him off the penthouse balcony.

 

“He was right about you.” Jongdae chuckled. “Minseok said you never cared about me. You just care about how much I pay and don’t even bother to change your stupid backpack.” He didn’t just say that. Baekhyun’s chopsticks dropped on the floor. For a rare moment, he was speechless. Jongdae felt the awkward silence, feeling the guilt spreading across his chest and consciousness.

 

“$253,165.” Baekhyun mumbled. “You paid me all that since your first divorce. That’s minus 253,165 from your 10.3 million, 10,324,450 million dollar bank account you don’t touch except when personal legal cases come up.” He stood up, getting his backpack from the floor and made his way to the door. “Check your bank account when you have time in your precious schedule.”

 

Jongdae felt agitated, confused, and very upset. Tears fell from his eyes and he didn’t know why. This round of crying felt different, felt heavier. His chest was literally in pain while he cried. Jongdae sank to the floor, throwing bottles across the room. He kept beating his chest and screaming until he grew tired.

 

The last thing he needed was an argument with Baekhyun. His business wasn’t in good shape. His image’s been all over because of this divorce. He’s currently in a divorce; his life’s basically a shithole at the moment. Then this happened. Jongdae thought his world’s really about to swallow him whole.

 

He just laid on the floor, stunned. Only the moonlight being the source of light in the entire apartment. His phone kept ringing but he didn’t answer. He just stared at the figures of his bank account, the one Baekhyun told him to check. $10,577,615 stared back at him. Baekhyun gave all the money back. He sent every penny back from the beginning. All this time, Baekhyun’s been working for Jongdae for free. Little did he know. But why?

 

He didn’t care about the knock on the door. He didn’t care if someone shot him then and there. He just…stared at his phone even if it went to sleep mode. Another text message appeared but he looked past it. He just started at his photo with Baekhyun when they went to have lunch a year ago. Someone sat on the sofa, looking at Jongdae on the floor.

 

“You’re right. He’s here, Soo.” Chanyeol’s deep voice echoed the place. Ex-husband #6 and #3. Together? “Dae, hey,” he shook him.

 

“Guess they fought,” Kyungsoo stepped around the shattered glass.

 

“How’s he?” Chanyeol whispered.

 

“Locked up again. Don’t worry, he said he’ll still be at the trial this week.” Kyungsoo said a little louder, hoping for a reaction. He got nothing.

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol started cleaning around him. Kyungsoo tried to get him up but refused every single time, settling to lie on his side. He gave up and went home to check on Baekhyun. Chanyeol promised he’d stay with Jongdae for the time being.

 

There was a reason why Jongdae fell in love with Chanyeol. He may be huge in many ways, but he’s a fluff. It’s one of the things Jongdae loved about him, aside from the fact that he’s a musician. Chanyeol laid down beside Jongdae, lowering the phone down so he could see his face.

 

“What were you doing here with Baekhyun? I didn’t know you had a place like this.” Chanyeol smiled kindly.

 

“How did you find me? I’m the only one who knows this place.” Jongdae mumbled deadpanned.

 

“Nope, Baekhyun knows this place.” Chanyeol killed his parade.

 

“It’s one of my properties. Kyungsoo called me the other night. He said Baek’s struggling with my case so I decided to give everything to Minseok. Thought this would be a nice stay-cation with my best friend. He won’t be struggling anymore. I told him Minseok wasn’t the type to marry someone for money. He didn’t believe me.” That’s the beauty about Chanyeol. He could make Jongdae tell him everything. They ended their marriage peacefully so they remained friends, even with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

 

“Idiot. How can you tell him that? Did he tell you Junmyeon asked for 85% now? That’s against what you think about your precious Minnie.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

 

“85? Baekhyun said 70.” Jongdae’s brows furrowed.

 

“Of course he would. He didn’t want you to change what you thought about Minseok. That’s very nice of him, you know. I’ve been on the other side of this trial and I’ve got to say, Baekhyun’s really nice under those wisecrack words. Do you remember his speeches? He never spoke bad about us, all six of us, just the difficulty of your marriages. I’m sure he won’t do the same for Minseok.” Chanyeol brushed his hair with his fingers.

 

“He hates Minseok the most. He stopped me from proposing to him, you know. He even delayed the wedding.” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

 

“Why did you marry him, Minseok I mean? After me, he just came by quick. Everything felt too quick between you two. I was still moving on and you…got married.” Chanyeol tried to wipe the pain from his eyes. Jongdae still caught it. “Yeah, why did you marry him right away?”

 

“He’s good with words. He’s adorable and calming. I love his humour the most. You know I’m weak around funny people. He’s also generally affectionate. His hand’s so soft. His hugs are just so warm.” Jongdae smirked, raising his hand with the ring. “You know when you smell coffee after a tiring day. It’s like that. I feel like my chest would pop any time soon. Every time I see him, I just…relax. He takes care of me, Chanyeol. Baekhyun really does.”

 

Chanyeol’s brows shot up. He saw the ring around Jongdae’s finger and held it immediately. It was so familiar.

 

“What?” Jongdae blinked.

 

“Did you just heard yourself, Kim Jongdae?” Chanyeol chuckled, fumbling with the ring finger. A light clink made him smile wider. “I knew it. It wasn’t the only one.”

 

Jongdae started at Chanyeol’s chest, thinking of everything he just said. He didn’t realise Chanyeol slipped the ring off his finger. “Kim Jongdae, answer me truthfully. Why are you still wearing two rings around your ring finger?” Chanyeol raised a knowing brow with two rings on his fingertips.

 

“I do? But that's a friendship ring.” Jongdae looked like a lost lamb. Chanyeol sat up, Jongdae following. He stared at the golden band then the silver one.  _Friendship ring, pfft._ Chanyeol was sure he saw someone wearing the same golden band.

 

“Huh, you’re wearing two wedding rings.” Chanyeol smiled softly, giving him the silver one. Only a date was etched inside. Chanyeol pulled out a necklace from his shirt, a ring hanging from it. “This was the one you gave me. Only the wedding date was carved inside.”

 

“It looks the same with Minseok’s. I’m so sorry.” Jongdae seemed appalled with himself. He swore his vision doubled. Chanyeol handed him the gold ring. Inside it, words were etched, not a date. Two words. Chanyeol murmured the words. Suddenly, Jongdae began screaming, curling himself in to a ball. Chanyeol scrambled back. He thought it was a panic attack from all the stress so he hugged him, holding on until Jongdae relaxed and drifted to sleep. When he woke up, Jongdae looked confused.

 

“Jongdae, let’s get you home.” Chanyeol offered.

 

“No. I’ll stay for the night. Thank you for checking on me, Chanyeol. You can see yourself out, right?” Jongdae smiled a bit, holding the side of his head. Chanyeol nodded, eyeing something he’s never seen before, something just above Jongdae’s hairline.

 

He closed the apartment door, dialling someone quickly. “You need to talk. Now. Who the fuck did I just marry and divorce, Kyungsoo? Why does he have two wedding rings on? It looks insanely identical with someone we know. And since when did he have a scar in his hair?” Chanyeol felt the air was forced in him all at once.

 

“Just shut up. I’ll explain everything. Be here tomorrow before noon. Baekhyun will be out that time.” Kyungsoo whispered.

* * *

The day of the trial came. Minseok and Junmyeon were already inside, punctual. Jongdae paced outside the courtroom, his thumb scratching his palm. Chanyeol was present, much to his surprise. When Jongdae saw Kyungsoo, he felt slightly at ease.

 

“Where is he?” Jongdae looked past him.

 

“He’s here. Relax, please. You’re making me nervous.” Kyungsoo rubbed his arms over his suit.

 

“I will relax when I see,” It all played out in slow motion. Baekhyun buttoned his suit jacket, black hair not gelled this time, his shedding backpack secure behind him. “Baekhyun.” Jongdae breathed.

 

“I’m here. Let’s go?” Baekhyun gave no fucks, all professional and somewhat defeated already.

 

Inside the courtroom, cold stares were exchanged. Minseok tried to look pitiful. Junmyeon scoffed when he saw Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol.

 

“If it’s alright with you, Kyungsoo would be representing you too.” Baekhyun whispered to Jongdae, who just nodded. He's just thankful Baekhyun came. They’ll need all the help they could get at this point. Chanyeol sat behind them. Jongdae looked at him, curious why he had a briefcase. It was so unlike him.

 

“Oh, Mr. Kim, another divorce?” The judge greeted, eyeing everyone in the front. “More like a reunion of exes. You may start Attorney Kim.” Baekhyun smiled, recognising the judge. It’s the same one for the 4th time.

 

The proceedings began dramatically. Junmyeon exaggerated everything needed, Minseok acting to support it. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Kyungsoo kept a stoic expression. Chanyeol wanted to vomit. Jongdae, however, just stared at his shoes.

 

“My client stated that a series of verbal abuse came from Mr. Kim Jongdae.” Junmyeon blurted.

 

“Objection.” Baekhyun raised his hand coolly. “Lack of evidence. We all know Jongdae can be vocal. Pardon your sensitive heart, Minseok.” The judge let Junmyeon proceed.

 

“Mr. Kim also stated that there was a series of beatings, leaving him bruised all over his body.” Junmyeon kept rambling.

 

Baekhyun groaned and raised his hand again. “Objection, Your Honor, Kim Minseok has a fetish for BDSM. Those were from his Snapchat story with the caption ‘#WildNight’ on it.”

 

“Objection!” Minseok screamed. Jongdae had to hold in his laughter. Kyungsoo got a piece of paper from the stack, a screenshot of the said snap. Of course they had a copy of that, Baekhyun’s as prepared as always. He always took a screenshot of Minseok’s stories just in case they would be used a receipts. All those two terabytes worth of photos and videos were worth the laptop lag now.

 

“Anything else?” The judge looked unconvinced and very displeased with Junmyeon.

 

“We’re also stating that Mr. Kim Jongdae is not mentally able to withstand this marriage.” Junmyeon smirked. “Here we have his medical records,” He passed them to the judge.

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo exchanged looks. Baekhyun, however, remained calm. Jongdae reached over and held his hand for comfort. His finger brushed Baekhyun’s knuckle.

 

“Did he not hear me? To the stand, Mr. Kim Jongdae.” the judge raised a brow.

 

Jongdae stood up, eyes still glued to Baekhyun’s hand. He stumbled a bit, Baekhyun immediately holding him up. Jongdae felt like he’s seeing double again.

 

“Are you alright?” Baekhyun seemed to be spinning in his mind. Jongdae’s brows furrowed.

 

“Request for a break, Your Honor. Our client is…” Kyungsoo couldn’t finish since the judge agreed already.

 

They carried him outside the courtroom, near a bench by the window. Minseok looked at Jongdae with concern. He was about to come over but Kyungsoo stepped in front of him, meeting a deadly glare. Junmyeon pulled him away, trying to match Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

“I’ll get some water, okay?” Baekhyun rushed to get him a drink, very worried.

 

Chanyeol fanned Jongdae, loosening his tie. Jongdae stared at his ring finger. “I’m so stupid.” Kyungsoo looked at him. “I’m so stupid. How come I didn’t know?” Jongdae smiled. “We’ll win.” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were sure Jongdae has gone crazy.

 

“What’s in the briefcase, Yeol?” Jongdae pointed, a huge smile on his face. “Kyungsoo, what are you really doing here? Please, one of you tell me now before I make a fool out of myself in front everyone. Please tell me and tell me I’m right.” Jongdae removed the rings around his finger, raising the gold band up. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo exchanged looks.

 

The trial continued, Jongdae’s camp silent. They accepted every blow. Baekhyun had rebuttals on every argument but he knew Jongdae was giving everything to Minseok. What’s the point in fighting?

 

The time came where Minseok’s proposal was read. Baekhyun did lie. They were asking 85% of all shared properties. Baekhyun stood up, about to say their decision when Jongdae scoffed and mumbled something.

 

“Pardon?” the judge leaned forward.

 

“It’s null and void.” Jongdae spoke clearer. Baekhyun’s eyes went wide. Everyone did, except Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Jongdae.

 

“What is?” the judge narrowed her eyes.

 

“My marriage, with all of them. Minseok and Junmyeon probably knew it already too. They won’t be this dramatic unless they wanted something or covered something up.” Jongdae stood up confidently.

 

“Jongdae, what are you doing? Sit down. I got this.” Baekhyun placed a hand on his chest, pushing him down to sit. Jongdae held the hand, looking down at it. A gold band shone for him. He smiled, tears springing to his eyes.

 

“I’ve been so stupid. You’ve been wearing this the whole time and I didn’t see it. You kept using that backpack when I told you to change it. I’m so sorry. Forgive me, Baekhyun.” Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s hand pressing it to his cheek.

 

“He found out.” Minseok mumbled. “He…remembered.”

 

“Your Honor, here’s evidence to prove that the marriage with Kim Minseok is null and void as Mr. Kim Jongdae has been married for almost eight years to someone else. Therefore, not giving him any right to anything.” Kyungsoo smiled, hands clasped in front of him. It was a scary sight because he barely smiled.

 

“If this was so, why proceed with the former cases? How could he marry the others when this existed?” Junmyeon questioned. The judge emphasised it.

 

“The matter we’re discussing now is the division of property and rights regarding the union of Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae, not Kim Jongdae’s moral decision to marry when he’s married.” Kyungsoo spoke quickly and clearly, intimidating everyone, even the judge. “But if we’re pushing this, I have one of the ex-husbands as asset and proof that the rest of us willingly broke off the marriage upon knowing Mr. Kim Jongdae’s...conditions.” Kyungsoo pointed to Chanyeol.

 

“What condition? The medical records are all here.” Junmyeon pointed to the judge’s table. Baekhyun noticed Junmyeon’s pupils shake. They’ve been caught. Kyungsoo leaned on the table, eyeing the dates.

 

“These are from three years ago, just when Minseok came around. The condition I’m talking about was even before your greedy ass, Kim Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo sternly, walking timidly back to Chanyeol. Jongdae looked at the briefcase Chanyeol carried, revealing a familiar hospital logo on the folder. “Your Honor, here’s Kim Jongdae’s complete medical records, since birth if needed.” He dropped a thick file with a thud and a teasing smile.

 

The judge reviewed it, sitting straighter when she got to the part Kyungsoo wanted to emphasise. He looked at Jongdae and Baekhyun then back to Minseok and Junmyeon. “You’re really get nothing, Mr. Kim Minseok. Everything’s null and void. It’s not you who should be pressing charges but Mr. Kim Jongdae on you for exploiting his condition. As for Attorney Kim Junmyeon, you’re lucky this isn’t a big case or you’re kissing your license goodbye. Case dismissed.” The judge hit the hammer then left.

 

Once the judge was out of sight, Minseok’s fist came flying to Jongdae. Baekhyun grabbed Minseok’s hair, kneeing his cheek hard. “Want to know how it feels, Junmyeon?” Baekhyun taunted him. Junmyeon picked up Minseok and exited the courtroom with their remaining dignity.

 

Jongdae touched his lip, seeing blood. Baekhyun helped him up, wiping his lip. Tears fell to Baekhyun’s cheeks upon hearing Jongdae whisper apologies. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol looked away, trying to not let their own tears fall.

 

“I should’ve known. I should’ve known you!” Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s face.

 

“No, it’s my fault. I didn’t work harder for you to remember. I didn't want to force it.” Baekhyun hugged him.

 

“That’s why you kept using that backpack. I gave it to you before we got married. That’s why you kept defending me. That’s why you always found a way. You didn’t want me married to anyone. All the pain I put you through, oh my god Baekhyun, I’m so sorry. All those proposals and weddings, those nights with different people,” Jongdae dropped to his knees, apologising. Baekhyun pulled him up but he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s legs.

 

“I want to remember you. I wish I remembered you sooner.” Jongdae’s broken sobs were too much already. All the pain from watching Jongdae get close and cozy, hearing all those one-night-stands to marriage, everything seemed to fade but left a huge impact to Baekhyun. “You’re my light. It’s you, Baekhyun. Please forgive me.” Baekhyun hugged Jongdae, hushing him. It didn’t matter anymore. He finally remembered.

* * *

_A few days ago..._  

 

_“Wait, you’re telling me Baekhyun is…and Jongdae’s…oh my god.” Chanyeol ran his hands over his face._

 

_“That’s why Yixing and Sehun never came back. Jongin found out and cheated. Technically he didn’t. Junmyeon and Minseok knew about this. Junmyeon knew it very well. He wanted to torture Baekhyun so. Minseok, well, he’s after the money.” Kyungsoo explained._

 

_“That’s why I felt they’re so close even before my marriage with Jongdae. Because they were married first.” Chanyeol couldn’t stop looking at the photos and article clippings._

 

_“Jongdae was hit by a car on his way to a friend’s place just two months after the wedding with Baekhyun. Baekhyun trembled all night, thought he’s dead. We found out he lost most of his memories but will live. Whether the memories would return, no one knew exactly. Some did in a matter of time. Baekhyun was the first to see him. I remembered driving him back to the hospital when he got the call. Everyone felt for him, you know? Jongdae pushed him away as asked who he was. Baekhyun kept telling he’s his husband but Jongdae just laughed, thinking it was joke. So Baekhyun rode along. He said they were just friends since middle school. They’re best friends, which was true.” Kyungsoo sighed._

 

_“No, no, don’t tell me more. Jongdae forgot he married his best friend. Oh that sucks,” Chanyeol groaned, about to cry as he covered his ears._

 

_“He forgot all that but always wore the wedding ring. He never questioned why it was around his finger because Baekhyun said it was their friendship ring. I think he never bothered to take it off too. He said something like he likes the fit of it and taking it off felt weird. Baekhyun cried every night after seeing him. He moved in with me here to keep the facade. The apartment we went to was supposed to be their new home. They were moving in once they got the place decorated. But they never did because Dae forgot about them. He thought it was simply one of his properties.” Kyungsoo shook his head, wanting to remove the memory._

 

_“What about the backpack? It’s almost nine years old then?” Chanyeol wondered, counting with his fingers._

 

_“There’s something about that backpack. Jongdae gave it to Baekhyun before they got married. It’s the same one Baekhyun wore when he ran from the firm to the hospital when Jongdae was rushed there.” Kyungsoo thought hard. “You know what’s weird. Authentic leather doesn’t exactly shed when it’s new, right?” Chanyeol nodded. “The first time it shed was when Baekhyun ran. It ripped slightly after getting caught on something.”_

 

_“It’s been shedding since then and the backpack’s still alive? Is that poor Baekhyun’s heart?” Chanyeol screamed, holding his chest. “Life’s so cruel, Soo. How could they live like that? I want them to remarry again, renew their vows. Baekhyun deserves this much.” Chanyeol groaned. Kyungsoo shrugged, reading evidences to help them._

 

_“This can help them win. I just don’t know when to bring it up. We can’t tell Baekhyun. He didn’t want this revealed. Can you just keep these files safe until the trial? It might get stolen here. Minseok’s lawyer’s a dirty one.” Kyungsoo sighed. Chanyeol hugged the briefcase, knowing very well he had the key to make things right._

* * *

 

Jongdae felt like he just came back from being frozen after 50 years. He tried to think hard of people he forgot or places that mattered. Baekhyun was with him every step of the way, holding his hand. They got tired so they went to their favourite coffee shop. Jongdae took a seat on their spot, eyes only to Baekhyun while he ordered their drinks.

 

“I see you told him.” Seulgi smiled.

 

“I didn’t. It came out during the trial. Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun shrugged, skimming over his credit cards.

 

“At least it’s over, huh? You don’t have to pretend anymore, Baekhyun.” She squeezed his hand. He nodded, signing the receipt. “I’ve never seen him this in love before. Jongdae could be falling for you all over again. I’m jealous.” She pouted.

 

“Don’t be. At least you didn’t stomach your partner sleeping with seven different people.” Baekhyun laughed. What a dark humour from this one. Seulgi was mortified. “Thanks, Seulgi.” He winked, carrying two cups of coffee.

 

Jongdae was bouncy when Baekhyun returned. He got a 12x12 box from his backpack, sliding it to Baekhyun. “How did that fit your backpack?” Baekhyun chuckled. Jongdae did the same.

 

“Open it.” Jongdae felt nervous but hopeful as Baekhyun lifted the lid like a kid on Christmas day.

 

“Oh, y-you didn’t have to.” Baekhyun’s throat went dry.

 

“Please say you love it.” Jongdae looked so hopeful and pure as he waited for an answer. Baekhyun stared at the new leather backpack, very touched. He nodded stupidly, looking at Jongdae in the eyes. “Let’s forget the memories of this one,” Jongdae got the old backpack, taking the things out one by one. “And make new ones with this one.” He got the new backpack out, placing Baekhyun’s things inside properly.

 

Baekhyun watched in awe as his husband carefully packed his stuff. Jongdae’s kitten smile was so peaceful while he did it. “Look, it has secret pockets!” Jongdae giggled, showing them to Baekhyun. “This has more space than the old one so you can put many things. Not too heavy things, okay? Your back will hurt.” Baekhyun nodded, his eyes slowly blurring. Jongdae even remembered Baekhyun’s back pain now.

 

Jongdae’s brows shot up, surprised that Baekhyun just said he loved him. He suddenly blushed, seemingly shy that someone said it to him. Baekhyun smiled, laughing at him a bit. He repeated it again, flustering Jongdae even more.

 

“Ah stop that, please.” Jongdae whined.

 

“Why? Don’t you like it?” Baekhyun seemed offended.

 

“No!” Jongdae pouted like a child. “You waited eight years to tell me that. I don’t want it!”

 

“What do you want me to say then?” Baekhyun was so confused.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Be sure of it!” Jongdae’s shoulder wiggled while he whined.

 

“Yes.” Baekhyun’s voice was sure but his face wasn’t.

 

“Yes, I will marry you again, Kim Jongdae.”

 

“Yes, I will marry you…” Baekhyun registered the words. “Again, Kim…” Jongdae pushed the box where the backpack came from to him again. “Jongdae,” A simple gold ring shone for Baekhyun.

 

“For the last time, I will marry…you,” Jongdae’s voice quivered as he looked at Baekhyun while trying to grab the ring with his fingers. “M-My light, my Baekhyunnie.” He spoke slowly, letting the words out gently after successfully holding the ring in front of Baekhyun.

 

A smile broke the tears falling from Baekhyun’s eyes. Jongdae, who shook with nervousness, had to watch the guy he loves laugh while he just laid his heart out in front of him. His hand shook so hard, the ring might fall from his grasp any moment. How ruthless of Baekhyun. He kept laughing, wiping his eyes.

 

“Does this mean we’ll continue redecorating?” Baekhyun spoke between giggles. Jongdae smiled, nodding happily. Baekhyun held Jongdae’s cold shaking hand with his hands. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

Three words held so much promise, so much possibilities. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun out of the coffee shop happily. Baekhyun stumbled holding on to his hat while his new backpack swayed behind him. Jongdae caught him, smiling warmly, eyes almost disappearing into lines. Baekhyun giggled as he hung on his arms. They were so perfect for each other, it’s sickening to just sit back and watch. Jongdae looked down the street, hailing a cab immediately.

 

Behind them, the remnants of where they sat together were on display. Two empty mugs were adjacent to each other. A grey box stayed discarded beside the mugs, its lid on the cushions while a tattered leather backpack was over it. The ribbon that wrapped the box was hastily bundled, one of its edges dangling down the side of the table.

 

Seulgi cleaned up, rolling the ribbon around her fingers while she watched Baekhyun and Jongdae be adorable and get in the cab. She noticed one of the ends had something written on it. She smiled, blushing at the thought. Jongdae could be so cheesy and punny sometimes but what he wrote was true.

 

The trial’s over.


End file.
